


There Comes a Time

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But I'm really into Egyptian history with Gods, F/M, I may or may not def not be cannon, I really don't want to say yet, Will update over time, this is for sure an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: There comes a time when legends become truth, when once fictional stories become real. That the fight for the life you once knew was essential to save yourself.But what happens when your the weakest and you get picked?





	1. The Announcements Come a Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not have been watching way to many documentaries and the God of Egypt movie....
> 
> Because this has randomly been in my thought process for weeks now and I could never figure out how to start this...
> 
> But I've also been trying to draw Bulma in this as well and the mark I will later put in here some place...
> 
> But wish me luck! I'm so far in love with this but I know I'll end up going through it later.
> 
> So bare with me during this!
> 
> Eventually will have smut...I won't lie...I need some good Vegebul smut in my life....I'll post and change things accordingly though in due time.
> 
> And definitely not a one shot...
> 
> And it somehow sounds like hunger games...which totally didn't mean too...so hopefully I can get it in a different direction.... totally didnt mean to do that

Bulma knew this day would come eventually. Having been told the story over and over again while she was growing up even when everyone was laughing at her when she would discuss it with her peers, telling her she was too weak to be able to mend with a god. Her naïve back then that she wanted to be picked, now she wasn’t sure if she wanted it.

The event only occurred whenever the Gods grew bored and needed some entertainment. But all of her friends and family were sitting in front of the television waiting for the announcement of the Cell games not for what could possibly be announced; however, Bulma had a gut feeling that today would be the day. The day that her life would change again, even after her changing once when she found out that the androids would come, even after finding herself pregnant with Trunks, even after finding that relationship with the elusive Prince of all Saiyans.

Her right arm had gotten significantly redder and more defined throughout the last couple days possibly even the last couple of weeks, it trying to form into the symbol of the God she could possibly mend with, still she knew however that it wasn’t a clear indication that she would be picked from the masses.

She specifically hoped that no one else in the room knew about the possibility of her being picked wasn’t positive that they even knew about the so called games. None of them were eligible since they could use ki therefore the Earth’s Z fighters plus Vegeta were out of the pickings.

Bulma knew that Goku was aware of the possibility of her being picked, having told him when they were younger; however, he was off training with Gohan in the time chamber and they weren’t sure if he’d make it in time of not even for the cell games announcement and he was the only other person who did know about the possibility of her being picked. Shutting her eyes as she thought back to that day when they were sitting near a stream discussing that it was a supposed legend at that time in their lives, giggling as she remembered him stating as he was fishing for their dinner with his tail, telling her that he would go in her place if she ever did get picked.

_‘Aw, it’s just a legend Goku, where humans and Gods mend together and compete in a sort of tournament to say the least; they say that it’s an honor to fight in it. But the last one was over 100 years ago and nothing has been heard since then.’ Bulma stated as she sighed, watching Goku’s tail bob in and out of the water, she smiled at him as she saw the gears turning around in his head waiting for his response._  
_‘But Bulma…how would you mend with one? Would they take over you or you take over them?’_  
_‘I’m…I’m not sure Goku…no one recently has seen one, so no one knows, even so the Gods change as well…’_  
_‘Well, if it happens in our time and you get chosen, I’ll volunteer in your spot Bulma! I don’t want to lose my best friend.’ Goku shouted as he fell back into the water, splashing Bulma in the process as he wrestled with a fish that they would later serve as their dinner._

She chuckled before glancing up towards everyone sitting in her living room, her mother having taken baby Trunks so he can have his nap. Her eyes glanced over to Vegeta, briefly catching his gaze before looking away and towards the tv. She knew the time was coming, her arm burning even more as she tugged down her sleeve to cover the mark even more.

Turning herself away from the tv to go towards the kitchen she stopped, wide eyed in a trance as she heard the familiar beep of an alert, hoping to kami that it was the cell games and not what she thought would happen. Her heart racing as she looked down to her arm, before looking back up, turning her head back to look over her shoulder at the tv, astonished the she was now staring at the back of Goku and Gohan’s head as everyone was glued to the tv.

Breathing in and out as she heard the news castor state there was special announcement. Hoping to all kami and kai’s that this was some type of disaster or even the cell games. The relief flooding her as she heard cell start talking, the breath that she was holding released as she kept hearing cell talk, boasting about himself and giving the tournament times and location.

Paying attention before hearing the crunch of the bug being squished below someone’s boot, her arm burning as she heard screams coming from the tv, everyone in the room gasping as everything fell silent. Turning around to face the tv her heart stopped, her blue eyes glued to the winged man on the tv, the head of cell being kicked with his left foot out of focus, she knew this man from the stories her father would tell her throughout her childhood, all those times she would run up his leg to listen to the tales of Gods mending. She had prepared herself mentally for this day to come, but her soul and nerves shot as she felt entranced by the screen, by the deep indigo eyes staring back, the smile on the man’s face.

‘Oh damn…’ she thought to herself, catching a glance from Goku, as well as feeling Vegeta’s gaze on her, he must know somethings up, everyone must, she realized they were all staring at her, and the tv, her ears not catching as the man introduced himself. She knew the wings were for show, to grab attention, her mind sweeping through every possibility of how to explain the situation once this was over if she got picked.

“Well, hello there humans, beings of all kinds, my name is Mercury, I will be your host for the evening as I apologize for the interruption of this bug man here and whatever nonsense he was stating…”his hands waving in the air as cell had been disposed of, “But some of you may know why I’m here…some do not, there isn’t time for that though, us Gods…we have grown bored…so we suggested a tournament or game of our own…”

His voice was hurting her ears as she sat down next to future Trunks, her hands shaking as she could only watch as his mouth spoke, every few words her brain were catching before it finally was taking in the full sentences he was saying.

“And now…I guess this is what everyone has been waiting for…the names of those who will be participating. I know I know there is a limited amount of spots available, so I’ll make this short and to the point so everyone can get on with their lives…” Mercury stated as he smiled into the camera, naming off those who will be participating with a disgustingly sweet tone.

Mind racing, glancing over to everyone who was staring at her, her mouth opening to speak as the last of the names were called out, letting the breath escape as she smiled up to Goku, his smile beaming down to her in knowing how close it could have been. “I feel bad for those who did get…that did get picked…” she muttered before standing up, knowing she needed a heavy drink to calm her nerves, ‘scotch maybe?’ she thought as she trekked towards the kitchen, frozen as she heard the sickening voice one more time.

“I’m sorry for the misinformation, but one of the participants just passed away in a wreck, my deepest condolences to the family but shoot, now I have to pick another one shame shame…” Mercury stated as he shook his head, all an act that she could tell.

Her heart raced, her hands shook, palms sweaty.

Her knees locked in place, Goku holding her against him in hopes to keep her standing; however they both knew at that moment what name would be spewed from Mercury’s pale lips.

The symbol of her God she would mend with growing a deep color on her pale skin, knowing her fate before he even stated her name. The mark darkening as the outline of her God she would mend with became saturated and more defined.

His lips stretched upwards staring into the camera, at her, into her soul, into her mind, linking with her deepest rooted fear of being picked, and no one to volunteer for her or her friends to save her. His mouth opened his sickening sweet voice heavy.

“The last participant to join us will be…Bulma Briefs…”


	2. Understanding the situation

“The last participant to join us will be…Bulma Briefs…” Mercury’s smile couldn’t have been more damning than when he said her name.  Heart racing with hopelessness as everything that was going to happen from here all out slammed into her.  Her eyes watered, but she couldn’t show weakness.  She couldn’t let this bother her, she’s gotten out of worse, hell she’s put herself through worse.

Hands shaking as she moved out of Goku’s grip, all the stories that her father told her beating her with a bat as the situation caught up with her.  Her ears muffling the sounds around her as she looked around at everyone, their expressions pretty obvious that they were confused. Taking a deep breath, her mouth moving but only squeaks coming out, finally sensing there was more to what Mercury was about to say, her eyes shifting towards the tv once more.

“And that’s all the participants. Now my dears, you may be asking when these will take place.” Shifting his hands on his suit and tie, running a hand through his hair as he looked back into the camera, “Three days, a companion will come and retrieve you, and no there is no use hiding from them.”

“Now to answer your next question, the markings on your arms will coincide with the God you will merge with,” his voice kept getting smoother, but more excited with each breath he took in between.   The weight of the world falling from his lips and onto the shoulders of the participants; however, he never faltered in his speech.

“Now, for some of those smart ones, you’ll figure it out, and prepare yourself. But those who don’t, you’ll be fine I think.  Look for the package arriving shortly to each of you, those will be your weapons and your outfits for the ceremonies and games.” Mercury bowed one time before tilting his eyes to look in the camera one last time, “Now, I must go and prepare, you will be allowed family and friends in the arena as well as the parties, no limit either. See you in three days,” his last words before disappearing from the frame and the tv going black.

Shaking her head, blue hair moving around even more wild than before, her eyes widening as she realized her hair had grown during the announcement, “Well…shit…that’s a new one…”

“Bulma…what’s going on?”

“Yeah, what are you participating in?”

“Mom? What’s going on.”

“Woman…Look at me…”That grabbed her attention, pupils dilating as anger flowed through her the moment he called her woman. Didn’t they get passed that a while ago? She was about ready to pounce on him out of anger, halting her movements when she thought about all those times that he would call her that and what was going on in that situation.

“Guys….one at a time…” holding her hands up in front of her, _‘I really need to figure this out myself…’_ she thought, jumping up and towards Vegeta who happened to be the closest to her, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist and holding her close, almost as if he is trying to protect her. “What the hell!” She screamed into his chest, whimpering as she felt his grip loosen from her. Turning her head she saw it, the damn chest that held her now living nightmare.

Watching as everyone stared, noticing now that her father started to go around the box, taking in its detail of gold and stone markings, the lid hinge to the handles on the side plated in gold, a beaming gold. “My dear…I think your…things have arrived?” her father’s voice soothing as his fingers graced the marking on the box, his eyebrows furrowing while deep in thought. “Bulma dear…you need to come here…”

Her heart-stopping as she glanced up at Vegeta, his eyes burning into hers, the concern that only she could see written in his eyes. Nodding at him she turned, his arms releasing her as she started to head towards the chest, noticing that the marking matched what was on her arm now, the swirl of silver three quarter circles, the pointed arrow end, the symbol ending everything, the eye that she swore she’s seen before staring at her even harder as her fingers graced the lock in the front.

“Dad…all…all those stories…legends…there…there actual true living legends?” her voice cracking as she fiddled with the lock, pulling hard on it as it snapped open, the lid flinging open revealing its most prized possessions.

“It would appear so dear.  Never thought they to be true myself, just stories passed down,” coughing as he watched Bulma pull out the now weapon, having the same design as her marking, like the chest.  Concentrating on the symbol adorned on all three. “Bulma…who do you have to mend with?”

“Dad….I’m…not sure…” Her thin fingers grazing the metal, the reflection of her now long blue hair catching her attention, the brightness of her eyes almost a more crystal blue as she closed her eyes, shaking her head as she laid the weapon down, hands diving back in the chest for the next item. 

“Well…then…umm…” gripping the now purple fabric in her hands, thumb gliding over as she realized the fabric was actually a skirt…a very semi-see through skirt…

“Are….you going to try that on for us?”

And there it was, Roshi and Oolong both gleaming at her as the faintest sign of the nosebleed forming, pretty sure they were already thinking she would strip naked there and put it on.

“No you old pervert!! Now back off!” she shouted at the two before watching them scurry back to stand with Yamcha who had that same look that they did.

“Ooh! Purple! That’s so pretty Bulma dear, maybe with that on you can finally find snag that handsome hunk Vegeta.” Her mother chirped as the words coming out never ceased to amaze her, her eyes widening as she looked over at Vegeta, his face a crimson shade as he coughed, forcing him to move away from Panchy.

“Mother…” Her voice threatening as she tried to refocus herself on the contents, noticing the shine and glimmer of the top, the same purple but thankfully, was more solid than the skirt; bringing the top into view, her eyes dancing over the emblem adorning the neck piece, the colorful beads, and jewels. The small falcon emblem embedded in the upper corner above where the heart would be.  “Dad…” her hand pulling up a small bracelet, the design replicated on this as well.

“My dear…I think it’s about time to explain to them what’s going on, don’t you think so?” Her father mentioned as she put the items back inside, turning around and moving towards the couch, sitting down next to her father as everyone surrounding them, waiting for the craziest explanation they may ever hear about what is going on.

Her knees weak, her body almost shaking as she took a deep breath, smiling slightly as she looked at all the concern written on all of her friends and families face. “So…right now, I have three days to prepare for the games, a tournament like an event.  I’ve always thought this to be a legend, always believed it to be an honor to be picked.  Never thought I would be though…”

Inhaling deeply she took a moment for any questions before continuing, “And none of you were eligible for it since you can all use ki.  The theory is because it doesn’t work with what God’s use or my theory is that it wouldn’t be fun to them if someone has that ability.  Cuts the games short to say and they lose out on their fun.”

“Now, with me being picked, I won’t die, but from what I understand growing up with the legends being told from me is that if I lose, I will have a punishment in a way.” Her voice getting stronger the more she talked, clearing her throat before catching Vegeta’s gaze on her, knowing they would have a discussion later in more depth about this. Finally, her father speaking as she had to catch herself from thinking about Vegeta behind a closed door with her…

“The rules change however as well as the games themselves, but there are at least three stages at first, then the last two go through the final challenge. Then the victor is established and the reward is given. There are normally feasts and parties during the event, even accommodations for family and friends. But until the three days are up and we’re collected we only can assume it’s like the others.  We honestly don't know who she’s going against until the first day there.”  She could tell her father was uncomfortable, but she caught him chuckling a bit, “The good news is we don’t have to wear an outfit like her though. Which, I’m thankful for; however we still have to look presentable sadly.”

Her sweat drop growing as she fell over and off the couch. Not a mental image that she wanted to think about anymore. Well maybe Vegeta shirtless and on a bed…that she could go for right now for stress relief.

“I don’t mean to interject, but who was the guy on tv? Announcing everything?” Goku perked up as he thought about the fact that Cell was no longer around to fight.

“That was Mercury, he’s like a messenger... he will be most likely the announcer or overseer of the games.” Her father mentioned before helping her back up on the couch. “Now, any other questions or we ready to eat? I think we need to give her a moment, now…Dear love is the food ready?” Her father stepping up and heading after Panchy as she squealed in delight as she nodded, the conversation effectively ended as everyone flooded into the dining room.

“Bulma...” his voice gruff, shallow as Vegeta said her name, snapping her head over to his direction to see they were now alone in the room, commotion coming from a couple rooms down. “Can I speak to you in private?” His voice hinting at something more, nodding before getting up, following him as they trekked through the halls of capsule corp.  Ending up in his room she passed through the threshold, turning around to look at him, noticing his large hands as he closed the door behind him, turning the deadbolt as he turned and faced her.

His feet guiding him towards her.

Standing firm as she registered the emotions on his face, in his eyes, his body language uncanny as she felt his breath on her lips, his around her, his forehead resting against hers, “Bulma…Will…You…Do you know…” his voice not as confident, almost like he was worried about her, which he never showed to anyone but her when it came to moments like this. “Damn it to hell…”

Her eyes widened as he talked, his lips crashing into hers as he pulled her against him, his hands gripping her behind as he kissed her with a fever that had her swooning the moment he said her name. Letting go and just to feel the emotions that he evoked in the kiss, his lips moving against hers, tongue requesting entry as he tugged at her, bringing her closer as their mouths clashed, his hand moving to cup her face as the other lifted her into his arms.

Legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he moved towards the bed with her, dropping her onto the mattress as he reached down to the hem of his shirt, arms crossing as he started pulling his shirt up, his tight stomach gaining more and more freedom as the shirt crossed the threshold of his chest, before flinging away to a corner of a room.

Moving towards the center of the bed, her mind spastic as she was ready then and there for him just to take her, “Vegeta…”she breathed as she watched him crawl up her, arms placing on either side, his mouth pressing against hers before moving to her neck, sucking and nibbling before biting down hard in the same spot he did that one lone night, his tongue dancing across her skin as she arched her back upwards, whimpering before his lips found hers once more, placing his weight to keep her trapped underneath him.

His eyes burning into hers like they were the only ones left alive, “I will be okay, I won’t die, I will fight until the end,” Her voice deep with arousal as she wanted him, badly like he was the last drop of water in the desert.  His mouth again finding hers in a kiss so loving she let herself go, not caring what was going to happen in three days, not caring who she would mend with, not giving a damn about anything at that moment other than the man on top of her, the man she truly loves kissing her.

 

 


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're getting ready to enter the games :) 
> 
> Somehow I'm sure that its honestly a mix between Gods of Egypt, Olympics, Hunger Games, and a couple other things. But for some reason I like it so far.
> 
> Any guesses yet on who she's mending with? :)

_“My dear son, one day you will know what it means to fly like the wind. But for right now you must stay grounded to the earth.”_

_“But why mama? I’m a great God! Why can’t I fly high?”_

_“Because many are after you, you are the rightful ruler. One day you will understand. But for now we must hide and wait.”_

_“But why is he after us? What did we do to him? I just want to be free!”_

_“My dear son, one day you will learn that some thirst for power and greatness regardless of how it affects others.”_

_“Mama…Like Set? I don’t want to be like that…what about others?”_

_“Well my child there is some who will want to help those, be a ruler who is loved and loves all. One who is strong and courageous,"_

_“I will mama!! I will be the best ruler they have ever seen! I won’t let you down!”_

_“That my son is the best that I can ask for. Be the best for yourself. Never let anyone change who you are, fight for yourself and what you believe in. I won’t say you won’t be challenged, I won’t say you won’t falter, but my child…my sweet baby boy, always believe in yourself even in the lowest of valleys.”_

_“I understand mama….But mama…when can we eat?”_

_“My little child, you eat like a bird and you’re hungry? Come then my son, let us eat.”_

* * *

“Mr. Briefs…I don’t mean to intrude…but what are the games like? Bulma would tell me legends about them and how it was a great honor…but…”

“Goku my dear boy, you are fine in asking.  The games vary every time, a few have been more physical like the Olympics or fighting tournaments; while some have been more mentally taxing. Others have been a mix.” Dr. Briefs stated while lighting his cigarette, continuing on after taking a few hits, “Now if I remember correctly, there was one game where they had to end early because the contestants ended up killing each other and everyone in the stadium.” Scratching his head as he put out his now finished cigarette.

“D…Dead?” Yamcha questioned, pale in the face as he stared in horror at Dr. Briefs.

“Why yes, dead.  They slaughtered each other because they both wanted power. At a last attempt to stop each other from growing higher they impaled one another, and in the process they transformed violently.” Coughing before continuing, looking around at everyone as their eyes were as wide as saucers, even Vegeta. “Causing the entire arena to collapse, everyone watching had been killed that day.”

“Whoa…that’s intense…”

“I don’t want to go, not even to be a spectator if I’m at risk, I haven’t slept with many girls yet!” Roshi and Oolong screamed, holding onto one another while tears flowed from their faces.

“Oh shut up! It will be fine, you two are going, end of story.” Bulma screamed, walking into the kitchen, placing herself next to her father as she looked towards everyone, “I will be fine, I’m still trying to figure out who I’m mending with, how to mend with them, and also who I’m going against,” huffing before sipping the sweet nectar of coffee, warming her tired soul.

“But Bulma…you leave in twenty-four hours for the games…aren’t you even a tad bit worried?” Goku stated as he watched his oldest friend sigh, glaring at him as she shook her head.

Raising her eyebrow at him, “Goku, I am fine. Or…are you more upset that you couldn’t be picked and that I did instead? Is that the real reason why?” taking in the fact that his cheeks were red before watching his arm rub at the back of his head, “…if I could, I would give any one of you the chance to take my spot. However I cannot and therefore not dwell on it.”

Dr. Briefs sighed, “Bulma will be okay, we just need to support her and be prepared if anything occurs.  Fingers crossed that it’s more of mental games instead of physical. No offense dear, but unless you mend you’re not going to make it long if they are.” He chuckled watching his daughter grow upset, “But dear you will be fine, we will all be supporting you.”

Looking around at everyone, smiling as she shook her head, “Yes, you guys are awesome, now if you don’t mind I need to go do a couple things first.” Hoping off the chair and heading down towards her lab, she needed to honestly figure out who it was that she was dreaming about as well as who she was also mending with. Figuring it was the same person she wanted to keep figuring out what the markings on her arm meant, and why her back had started hurting. Believing it to be left over pains from carrying Trunks she shrugged off the pain.

“Bulma…”

“VEGETA! Are you trying to kill me before hand?” Bulma screamed after jumping from the sudden voice.

“Tch. I just wanted to know if you have figured this out, or what your plan is, ” Vegeta rasped as he glanced towards the marking on her arm, puzzled how it seemed to be shining like metal, “And don’t lie to me, you are scared aren’t you?”

Shaking her head unsure if he was just baiting her to go back into bed or wanting to start an argument, “No Vegeta, I’ve done so many searches on the marking that nothing keeps coming up.  I’ve tried even looking at old pictures of Gods and I can’t figure it out.”

Growing a bit irritated Vegeta chuckled, “Tch, and here I thought you were a genius.”

“That’s it, I’m tired of that Vegeta! I’m scared, yes, I am very scared that the fact that I could die. I’m terrified of knowing that in just a couple hours I will be heading to a place where it could be my death sentence.  I’m tired of knowing that you act hot towards me one moment then the next moment you blatantly are cold and hate-filled towards me the next!” She couldn’t help the tears falling from her face as tried blinking them away her emotions getting the best of her not intending to come out that aggressive towards him; however she noticed that Vegeta seemed to be stone faced as always after her rant.

“Fine. All I did was ask a question, not requesting you to bite my head off. You always take things to far or get to emotional about them. You stupid earthlings do all the time,” turning abruptly and walking away, hands in his pockets as he had to calm himself before he exploded.  _The nerve of her! I don’t care about her, she’s nothing to me. Why should I care how she feels about the games? I don’t care_.  Shaking his head as he could hear her start crying, taking off faster towards the window, hoping out and shooting out to the wilderness, needing time to cool off before coming back and confronting her.

“Hey Vegeta wait up!!! Man you can fly fast!” Goku shouted towards Vegeta, rushing over to him as he saw him speed away, “Wanna spar?”

“Leave me alone Kakkarott.  You know nothing, so mind your business you third-class fool!” All he wanted to do was be left alone at that moment, not wanting to deal with any more stupidity at that moment.  But the thought of being able to beat him senseless was a very appealing thought. “Fine. But I’m not going to go easy on you.”

Rushing towards each other as ki collided, “I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Neither one paying attention to the placement of the sun as the day rushed by.

* * *

Turning the corner, Dr.Briefs noticed his daughter slumped against the wall, coughing lightly as to not scare her before speaking, “My dear, what’s wrong?”

“Dad…why did I get picked?” Bright blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears as they glanced up at him, shattering his resolve and crumpling his heart as he perched himself next to her, holding a cigarette out for her.

“Bulma dear, if I knew I would to tell you.  The only thing I know is there has to be a purpose for why you were picked. Unfortunately, until the games happen we only can contemplate as the reason why.”

“I know…Just…I’m nervous, what if I die? What if I can’t make it? Or mend…”

“Dear, have some faith in yourself.  I know that young man does.”

Scoffing she shook her head, hair flying back and forth, a frown appearing on her pale lips, “Yeah right, Vegeta doesn’t. He acts like he does but then he turns into an icicle the next.”

“Does he know how to act any different?” He couldn't help but chuckle, his poor daughter heartbroken from her own over reactions, he could of seen this a mile away.

“He’s been here for over 3 years now, so he should.”

“Dear dear, not everyone changes on our time schedules. We make the situation worse when we assume things.  Give him a moment dear and apologize to him. I know you love him and I can tell he does care for you, he just doesn’t know how to show it to you all the time.”

“I guess…your right dad…I’m just nervous and I keep having these dreams…I haven’t really slept comfortably, it feels like I’m in another body at night reliving their life.”

“Hm, and nothing unusual happening in the dreams?”

“Just some child and a parent I’m assuming. That’s it nothing else.”

“Well, you’ll figure it out dear. But for now I would rest, its already night fall and tomorrow it starts.”

“Thanks dad. Love you.”

“Love you too dear. Now…where is your mother?”

"Probably waiting for you to go find her, or she's fussing over the guys again in the kitchen." He could tell he helped her, the smile returning to her face as he watched her wipe her tears.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but hey, look but don't touch, hehe."

"Ew, Dad!"

* * *

Bulma couldn’t help but keep thinking over the conversation that she had with her father, giggling to herself before noticing Trunks sitting by himself in the living room.  All the lights out except the table lamp, “Trunks I have a question for you, if you don’t mind…”

She could tell she startled him a bit, watching him jump up and look around in confusion before landing his eyes on her, smiling at her as he spoke, “What is it mot…I mean Bulma?”

“You’re okay, call me whatever you feel comfortable with. I just need to know…the games in your time line….what were the results?”

“I’m…I’m not sure…” he stated nervously as he kept fiddling with his hands, leaning away from her a bit when she made her way to the couch, sitting next to him as she sighed.

“Were you just too young? Or was it never told...”

Shaking his head a small smile gracing his face, reminding her of Vegeta more and more when he kept doing that, “No, however I’m sure you would have told me stories of it if they existed. But they don’t.”

“Oh…so you don’t have the games in your time line?”

“Not that I know of, there were never any books or stories passed down about it, no legends or anything. We just had the android appear, and father…he died…But you were still there, nothing like what may happen.”

“Well…Thanks Trunks I appreciate that.” Sighing before getting ready to get up, needing to get to the extra sleep before the day breached.  Stopping dead as she heard her future son speak up.

“Mother. You should apologize to him.  He never knew fully what you meant to him, Gohan told me when he was fighting next to him that all he wanted to say was that he was sorry to you, but…he never had the chance.  Just please forgive him.”

“I’ll…I’ll think about it Trunks.  Thank you for that. It’s just…when he didn’t try to do anything when we got hit it…it hurt…but I know that he didn’t want to show anyone that he cares for anyone or it could be used against him. I’m just scared trunks…”

“I know, but you got this.  You survived the androids the longest out of everyone, so you can survive this.”

“Ha, thanks Trunks. Now…If you see Vegeta please tell him I want to speak with him. If not try and get some sleep.”

“I will. Night mother.”

"Good night Trunks. Sleep tight." She whispered before heading off to her room, pondering over her own feelings about the games and on Vegeta.

* * *

 

“Now where are they? I’d figure at least one of them would want to see me off…its almost time.”

“Bulma its okay, they will be here.”

“I know…just…”

“You got this Bulma. Deep breath.”

“Oh shut it Yamcha.”

“Well can’t say I didn’t try.”

“Oh there they come!”

“Mom that’s…not…Oh my…”

“Dear I think its time…”

“Hello there Ms. Briefs, are you ready? The others will be joining later, so no need for long goodbyes, we have to get you settled then we will be back for them in due time.”

“I’m…I’m ready…”

“Good dear, and the color suits you quite well, now come along, I’ll have Anubis here help guide us there, I don’t want us to get lost my dear.”

“Fine…I’m ready Mercury.”

“Good, now…”

Turning her head towards her family, tears welling in her eyes as she nodded, smiled, saddened by the fact that her best friend and Vegeta weren’t there to see her off. But maybe it was for the best, she was terrified of what lied ahead for her.  All she could do was hold on, wishing that she could at least apologize to Vegeta before leaving. Fate that day did not seem to want to follow her plans however.

* * *

“What was that?” Vegeta stopped mid punch towards Goku, eyes widening as he took in that they had been at it for well over a day.

Mumbling before he could speak, moving his head away from the thrown punch towards him, eyes glancing over to the bright light, “I’m not sure…it looked odd, blinding almost….” Realization hitting hard eyes widening, “Oh shit! We’re going to be late! Bulma goes off today!”

“Fuck! Kakarott you moron! How’d you let me miss this? She’s going to be so pissed!”

“Hey! I wasn’t the one that no hold punches me in the head every chance he got.”

“Oh shut up! Come on!” Both saiyans rushing towards Capsule Corp. Hoping to Kami that they didn't miss her leaving.  Wanting to at least wish her luck before she left.  Landing on the extended patio, slightly panting as they looked around at all the faces, only coming up one short. "Crap..."

Panchy tilted her head over to where the saiyans landed, smiling as she clapped her hands together, cheerfully she spoke, “Goku! Vegeta! You…Just missed her! You boys look hungry! Let me go whip you up some food! You strong men need to eat. Oh man if I was younger and in my day I...oh what am I saying? I'm a married woman!” 

“Oh…how long?” Goku asked, rubbing the back of his head trying to avoid the akward feeling.

Oolong thought for a moment, unsure if he really wanted to tell two saiyans that there friend had left, “Not mere a ten minutes ago.  The guy from the station and an guy that had a head of a dog.”

“Anubis you moron, he called him Anubis,” whispered Yamcha, whacking Oolong on the back while shaking his head.

“Oh shut up. Did they say when they were getting us?”

“No. But they will be after us soon from what he sounded like.”

_Damn it…I…Bulma…_

* * *

 


	4. Here it Comes

_‘Run my son! Run as fast as you can!’_

_‘But…Momma!’_

_‘No please son no arguments. Run my son. Hide, until the time is right, run.’_

_‘Momma…I…’_

_‘I love you my son, stay away from Set, hide where ever you have to my son.  Be a great leader; avenge us all when the time is right. Now…go!’_

_His eyes wide as he nodded, taking off in the opposite direction, tears falling across his cheeks as his mother’s screams echoed in his ears, his heart clenching as the dead silence enveloped him, ‘Momma…I promise…I’ll avenge…’_

* * *

 

“My dear are you alright? You spaced out on me for a moment.” Mercury questioned as he held up a candle around her face, the smell warming her and bring her back to the present, his eyes squinting as he watched her, bringing the candle back to him before chucking it into the bag beside him.

 

Nodding her head as she placed her fingers on her temples, rubbing slightly before being able to respond, “Ye…yea…I’m alright, just…”

 

“Flashbacks? Memories? Or just bored of my discussion?”

 

“Heh, no, not bored; just I.I... keep having these…dreams?” stating as she looked up at him, his features changing the closer he got to her face, shivering as she leaned away.

 

Frowning as he watched her lean away, sighing as he wanted to have some fun with her, “Ah, what are these dreams about that you are having?”

 

“Well…I’m…not sure just of a boy and a mother…that’s all I get to see,” feeling like she needed to hide some information around Mercury,  “However how much longer till we arrive?”

 

“I’ve never heard of that before but it’s been a while, at any rate, if they bother you too bad come find me and I’ll help you out there,” his voice sickening sweet, his smile haunting as she watched him turn towards Anubis, muttering something to him before nodding, his hand reaching into his satchel, “Here my dear, I need you to put this over your eyes for the meantime.”

 

Reaching her hand out to the gold face mask, pale fingers tracing the markings over the eyes, the deep inset of jewels adorning the forehead, blue eyes looking towards Mercury before nodding, slipping the gold chain over her hair, laying to rest on her ears as she slid the mask down, darkness enveloping her as she swore she could smell the burning of flesh all around her.

* * *

 

“Look! They’re back!” Panchy exclaimed as she jumped up and down, cradling Trunks head as she smiled, the little boy getting dizzy from the unexpected bouncing.

 

Dr. Briefs chuckled before patting his dear grandson on the head, eyes looking over Panchy, “Dear have you gotten ahold of Tights yet?”

 

“Well..no I haven’t….Was hoping to watch my baby compete but I can’t leave little Trunksies here alone…” her smile fading slightly, her daughter always answering when she called, not letting anyone see the uneasiness on her face, forcing a smile on her face as she held a hand up to her husband’s cheek rubbing it gently.

 

Catching a glimpse of the uneasiness, pondering over what he could say to comfort his wife, hoping the thought of cooking may help her, “Of course not dear, will you be okay staying behind my dear? You can always prepare a feast when we come back.”

 

“Why of course! I’ll get started here right away; I’m going to make so much! You guys have fun and wish Bulma luck for me!” Waving over to everyone as she turned, bouncing little Trunks on her hip as she beelined for the kitchen, clattering pots and pans around as the door slid shut.

 

Piercing green eyes looking over everyone, noticing the range of different beings smirking when he noticed the Saiyans, chuckling to himself before coughing catching everyone’s attention as he landed the platform on the patio, speaking up in a sweet tone,  “Aw, my dears are you all ready to go yet? The games open in a few hours, so we need to get going.”

 

“Yes I believe we are, come on everyone,” Dr. Briefs stated as he looked the God over, the platform different from what Bulma traveled on, noting not only the size difference but the elegance of theirs compared to hers. “Oolong, Roshi come on now! Get on now.”

 

Trembling in fear as they debated running in to be with Panchy, “But…what if….I don’t want to die!”

 

Stepping behind them, his gold tip boots nudging the trembling pair, eyes slitting as he looked down at them, raising his ki just a tad, “I’ll kill you myself if you don’t get on.  I’d always wanted to know what a live roasted pig and turtle tasted like.”

 

“Vegeta! We’re going! No…No need for that!” Roshi and Oolong sputtered before jumping up, running to stand next to the God escorting them, hiding beside him as both shook in fear neither wanting to anger the Saiyan.

 

Shaking his head as he stepped up onto the platform, being the last to board, the uneasy feeling ripping through him as he watched the God closely, “Tch, there goes my fun.”

 

With a smile stretching ear to ear, pearl perfect teeth peeking through as the sweet voice ripped through everyone’s core, “Alright everybody, on we go! Next stop land of the Gods.”

 

* * *

 

She couldn't take the smell, the putrid flesh smell engulfing her, the face mask growing hotter, heat blazing all around her, mumbling words all around her as she kept drifting in and out of conciseness blacking out one final time.

Her mind racing as her arm started burning, a scream lingering on her tongue as the mask was pulled off of her, eyes still bound shut.  Her feet gliding against the crunching gravel as she was herded around, her body sensing that others were around her, lifting her face up shouts and squeals coming from all around, names emerging out of what she assumed was a crowd. 

 

Snapping her head towards the sound, the cheers died down, voices becoming mere whispers as her body froze, her hands able to move but her arms bound.

 

_Tap, tap…tap…_ “Check check…one two…Alright now silence!” His voice booming through the stadium. "My name is Ra and I'll be your host during the games! Welcome, all! To the God games!” Shouting, hollering, her ears thumping as her nerves hit an all-time high.

 

“Now please everyone, before we start we want everyone to get comfortable there will be plenty of time later when you all are disbursed to the grand hall for dinner and celebrations, but first we need to meet our lovely contestants down there!" A brief silence wooing the crowd, before the whoosh of clapping and whistling enamored the echoing walls.  Names being rambled off before her bindings removed, fingers grazing the band around her eyes, pulling upwards she looked around, eyes falling amongst the thousands of spectators.

 

The stadium rising up from the ground as she zoned out the other names being called, she so far heard 12 including hers, snapping her eyes to the announcer, the over-decorated, overly confident announcer, his smiling grim as he looked at them, his eyes zeroing on her, before his eyes glanced to another, his voice booming in the mic, “And the last contestant is…”

 

Snapping her head, her eyes widening, heart thumping against her chest, legs locked in place as the name rested on her now dry lips, hands shaking as fear hit her. Praying to Kami it wasn’t.  She could hear the silence in the crowd, the heart clench she knew was her fathers, the fear buzzing around her as she swallowed.  The announcer pausing longer than necessary as the binds came off the last contestant.

_‘This…can’t…no…not…please be someone else…’_ Her mind scrambled the familiar hair, the familiar body type, the family blue eyes. She could practically taste the cruelty that fate was playing on her. 

 

“Tights Briefs.”

 


	5. Surprise Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know...I couldn't help myself. :)
> 
> Merry Belated Christmas gift/ Happy New Years :)

Blue eyes stared at each other, mouths slightly parted as everything around them faded into nothing, lips trembling, both willing theirs to speak the words, “S…Sister?” barely a whisper between them as both turned towards a wail erupted from the stands, “Father!”

 

He couldn’t believe it, out of everyone they could have selected, his daughters…his only daughters were selected.  He couldn’t hold back the scream from his lips as Tights was shouted out.  His head spinning as he watched his daughters, clad in purple in blue standing side by side amongst the contestants.  Shaking his head back and forth as he reached for the person next to him, gripping the arm as his knees started to buckle under him, “NO!”

 

* * *

 

Ra stood still, watching the crowd as the smirk emerged upon his lips, _‘Oh how lovely, a family matter we see? This keeps getting better.’_ He couldn’t help the smile that lingered on his lips as he tapped on the microphone once more, trying to get everyone’s attention before sighing, giving up for a brief moment as he watched the contestants tremble voice booming into the microphone, “Now! What a surprise we have here! Family contestants! My…I don’t think this has ever happened before!”

 

His voice having no signs of sympathy as he adjusted his golden locks causing Ra to be a tad irritated as he cleared his throat he spoke boldly, “Now since we officially met the contestants, now its due time to get this show on the road.  We will be filling out to the grand hall for the contestants and their peers that came with them for the celebration feast,” turning his head up to the musicians, nodding slightly for the trumpet to blow, dismissing everyone before turning around walking through the limestone arch adorned in sheer golden satin.  Being famished was not a good look on him and he didn’t dare let his appearance become even more ravished.

 

* * *

 

“Tights! No! It can’t be…” Bulma rushed towards her sister, arms outstretched as she flung herself on her older sister, tears uncontrollably falling across her cheeks as she gripped onto Tights even harder, body shaking as she felt arms wrap around her.  Cursing fate as she could feel her mind slipping into another vision, trying to fight the oncoming of it her body trembling in her sister's grip, screaming echoing in her mind as she started feeling pain in her left eye. Shaking her head trying to stop the vision, mumbling every little word she could in hopes of delaying it, her sister’s lips close to her ear, her breath hitting the cartilage bringing her back from the brink of darkness.

 

“Shh, Bulma, it’s…it’s okay. We got through dealing with everything else we will get through this. Shh…now…come on now…Us Briefs women need to stick together. Plus…I need to meet this alien man of yours finally…” Tights curled her arms around Bulma a little tighter, swallowing her nerves down as she rubbed Bulma’s back around in circles, blue eyes showing a tins of fear as they got pulled apart nudged as both got separated again, her sister’s cries ringing in her ear as the void of her hung heavily on her skin.  

 

Willing her feet to move as she walked behind Bulma through the golden decorated doors the pathway to the grand hall being a rather long and dark path, the a-line jewel adorned skirt clinging to her as her boots hit the gravel, memories fading as she remembered being next to Jaco on the beach talking about his recent endeavors, the next moment she was being escorted by a God to where they were now.

* * *

 

“Come on guys, food this way!” Goku shouted as he ended up heaving Dr. Briefs over his shoulder, patting his shoulder before walking away from the group, his stomach growling loudly before he stopped, almost to the stairwell to his destined food home. “Now…we get to see Bulma are you guys coming?”

 

“Goku…Go…Goku…I can walk you know boy…” Dr. Briefs coughed trying desperately to get out of the overly tight grip. His face turning blue before being placed on the ground, a rough hand smacking his back causing his overly decayed lungs to kick up a coughing fit, “Thank you, my dear boy, I’m…I’ll be okay…I just need to see my daughters…” Dr. Briefs nodded glancing over to the two perverts huddled on the seat.

 

Oolong and Roshi clinging to each other, both shaking in fear as they watched all the Gods and citizens go by them the height differences staggering; however, their eyes widening as they caught sight of a voluptuous group of women, clad in barely any clothes as the white fabric clung to their bosoms. Both tried to make their way over to them, noses bleeding lightly as they had to adjust their lack of hair.  Only to be yanked back by two strong hands and an intense foreboding aurora around them. “Sorry, Vegeta! We won’t touch…we only wanted to look!”

 

“Tch, both of you are pigs.  Now come on you imbeciles.” Shoving them forward Vegeta glanced at the now empty arena, noticing the changes in the terrain as everyone filtered through the stadium towards the grand hall. The changes in appearance on the buildings growing in elegance as they entered, noticing that he was the last one to enter, he couldn’t help but feel like something was off, and that he was being watched. 

* * *

 

Slightly shaking his head as he entered through the grand door, noticing that there wasn’t nearly as many people as there was in the stadium, thankful for that opportunity as his eyes landed on Bulma, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked her over, the outfit fitting her right as he looked up and down the curves, the low waist of the jeweled belt barely being tied on, the bare stomach, deep eyes trailing upward as he landed on the purple bralette type cover, barely holding her chest back as he sputtered, the fabric being thin showing off the outline of her bosom.  Having to adjust himself a moment he finally finished his journey up to her face, the pink lips parting as he noticed her staring at him, her blue eyes showing an apology that he didn’t deserve for how he acted.  Smirking slightly as he headed towards her hoping to get a brief touch from her; however, stopping dead in his tracks as he felt a familiar presence behind him.

 

“Well, she’s a looker Vegeta…You made a good call with her being your mate…now does the rug match the drapes is my question?”

 

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, glance up at the huge figure, eyes widen as he stopped on the familiar face, _‘I am not insane…this…how….’_ Shaking his head he felt another pair of eyes on him, turning his face back towards Bulma, noticing that she had a fearful look on her face, mouthing an unknown word to him as he stopped. “You…how are you here? I thought you were dead.”

 

“Well, I was, but…I’m back baby.” The grin forming on the figures face, grinning as the hand ran through his thick hair before landing across his chest with the other.  The grin forming as he looked down to his once leader, happy to be back in the land of where ever he was.

 

“Well fuck my life…Raditz…”

 

“Oh yes, well in due time if you'd like, but I'm sure Bulma wouldn't be happy about that now…however, it’s not just me either Prince Vegeta…” Raditz smiled as he nodded to Vegeta’s other side, shaking his head as he smirked.

 

“What…the fuck…Nappa?”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit the ratings also, because of this small scene. It can cause a trigger, so wanted to make anyone aware. :)

“Mercury is everything going to plan?” The dog headed creature stated as he walked up next to the white marbled throne, his arms crossing against his chest as he stood tall against the sitting God.

 

Mercury shifted his gaze up to his longtime friend; his accomplice in what he hopes will be their freedom. Shifting in the temporary throne, the marble doing hideous things to his back, he finally answered, “I do Anubis she is the key to our freedom,” his smile a front as he stared ahead at the crowd, eyes shifting to each participating member.

 

“I do hope so Mercury I'm tired of living in this faux world. I'm tired of being treated like I'm normal. I'm a God. I'm not a mortal, I'm higher than that.” Mercury could hear the hatred in Anubis’s voice, even though they were having to whisper at that moment, he still tried to maintain himself, “Mercury, I have an important job, I shouldn’t even be in this part of the world.”

 

Mercury’s face falling as he glanced over to his friend as he moved his hands on either side of the arm rests, “I know that Anubis. And once we're free we will be free indeed, as soon as our chains are broken we will be able to claim a rightful spot and rid ourselves of this faux world.”

 

 Anubis smiled as he nodded slightly in agreement, “Do you really think that Set would mend with another contestant? Being the reigning God over us? Honestly I doubt that Set would really want to risk everything that he has claimed?”

 

Mercury’s head nodding as he glanced back towards the crowd, watching the Saiyans in the corner as the gathered around the rest, surprised that they were behaving themselves, “I do and I say that because he’s still trying to find the one God that got away, the one who will destroy him. He wishes to take care of it before he is taken care of.”

 

“Now if you're wrong Mercury this will put everything that we've been planning in danger and all the other lives of the Gods that are bound in danger as well so you better be sure on this,” Anubis wanted his freedom just as much as any of the other Gods, he also wanted to set some free from their chains. But he had to wait until the right time.

 

“I know Anubis and I will; however, let's go and meet these contestants and have them meet each other, I’m curious to see who they all are. Aren’t you?” His smirk reaching upward as he stood pushing off of the marble throne, making his way down to the stone courtyard, halting for a moment as he looked back towards his friend over his shoulder.

 

Anubis smirked as his ears twitched, uncrossing his arms as he stayed in the same spot next to the throne, “I'm more interested in knowing who I'm going to end up transporting to the other world without an offering.”

 

Chuckling as he turned all the way, “Now, there's no need for that, you are not transporting anybody over to the Underworld.”

  
“As you wish,” Were Anubis’s final words as he disappeared.

  
Stepping down each golden step as he clapped his hands together, his friends final statement lingered over him as he glanced around, “Now contestants I appreciate the need to mingle with each other; however, may I ask that all of the contestants please make your way to the middle of the stone floor.”

 

* * *

 

Snapping her eyes away from Vegeta and the other Saiyans, her feet automatically moving towards the middle of the floor without her awareness. Pausing as she sensed something in the back of her mind as her marked arm burned, ‘Bulma I need you to listen to me do not touch another contestant. You may only come in contact with Tights you must not let the others know.’

 

She paused in her footing as she looked around to see if someone was yet again trying to talking to her; however, no one spoke as she felt eyes on the back of her head from her friends, ‘No I'm not around you Bulma, but I want you to know that you cannot touch another. If you do they may sense who I am, and I cannot let that happen yet. It’s not time yet, do you understand me?’

 

She didn’t know how to respond, other than moving her head slightly as she made her way over to the other contestants, some of them reaching out to shake her hand; but then quickly pulled their hand back as she refused to put her hand out to mimic the gesture. Instead she curtsied toward each contestant as a way to greet them as she tried to not appear rude; however, one contestant in particular kept staring at her with his deep emerald eyes. Like they were looking into her soul as he seemed very determined about trying to touch her in any way he could even though she seemed to dance around him on the stone floor.

However, he eventually backed off when she growled at him, seizing the opportunity now as she started moving to the next contestant in the group. She hadn’t been sure but she knew that the previous contestant had to have something wrong with him.

  
She thought a little bit harder before a cough to the left scared her causing her to glance over to Mercury as he was seemed to be standing right beside her as he looked down at her with a sincere smile, before turning his face to the others. She wasn't sure what to do now that they all were right there.

 

“Now contestants I'm overly joyed to know that you guys have entered and you volunteered yourselves to the games; however, what I need to know if any of you have figured out who you’re mending with yet? Let us start with you Tights, isn’t it? Have you figured out who you’re mending with yet?” Mercury smiled as his eyes glanced along the bunch, eyes shifted towards Tights as they made eye contact.

 

Tights smiled as she thought for a moment finger tapping her chin, “I believe I have. I'm pretty sure I will mend with Isis the Goddess of Fertility.”

 

Nodding his head as his hair never moved an inch, eyes closed for a moment before he spoke, “I do believe you are correct. That mark you are bearing is one of hers. I wish you all the luck, Isis is a good option for you. And now what about you Tony who are you mending with?” Yes, Isis is here, now, the next stages are moving forward.

 

“Well I'm not entirely sure but I'm pretty sure I’m mending with Shu, the God of air,” the shorter darker skinned male spoke, voice trembled as he spoke, his golden eyes glancing around the ivy covered pillars.

  
“Very good and good luck Tony. Now. Miyo isn’t it? Who are you mending with?” His eyes landed on Miyo, his emerald eyes staring back into his as he watched the smirk rise on his chiseled tan face.

  
“Aw Mercury, I will mend with the God Set. If I remember right he is the God of many things, but as far as I know, he is a friend to the God of the dead. But he maybe also considered God of chaos,” Miyo glanced over towards Bulma now, his eyes pinning her in her spot as he smiled, his perfect teeth gleamed before tracing back to Mercury for further questions.

  
“Aw yes, Set, God of chaos, evil, and war. What an interesting mend for sure, I do wish you all the best and good luck. Now Bulma…Who are you mending with?”

  
“I…I’m not sure, I haven’t figured it out yet, no matter what I look at I can’t seem to find out-“

  
“You mean you haven’t been spoken to by them yet? That’s how I found mine out,” Miyo mentioned casually as he waved his hand back and forth out of boredom.

  
“No I haven’t. I don’t appreciate you interrupting me either. My mark also is not found in any books or scrolls either. Now if you excuse me I’d like to keep going on the others now.” She snapped, upset that this Miyo guy kept glaring at her. In hopes that Mercury would catch her intent to move on and thankfully he had.

  
“Now…Let’s move on to the next,” And the list grew, each contestant stating their God and who they were associated with, Mercury speeding past them all as he listened to the names, Nut, Nephthys, Geb, Osiris, Tefnut, Amunet, Seshat, Thoth, Wadjet, Tawaret, and Serqet, “Alright everyone, now let us move on to the celebrations! Food will be served and help yourselves to all that you can eat! We have plenty and afterwards you are more than welcome to head back to your assigned living quarters to continue or sleep. Contestants, I wish you all the best with the games.”

 

Mercury bowed before he turned and headed back to his chair as he watched the contestants disperse back to their groups. Eyes following Bulma as she made her way past the crowd, headed to an ornate wooden door as she ducked out, followed by Miyo as the Saiyans feasted completely oblivious to what was about to happen. ‘Well this is going to be interesting. And the hunt begins.’

 

* * *

 

She wanted out of there, regardless of the food and celebration she wanted to go back to her room, to clear her head; just a moment to process everything as she made her way to the hallway, the thick atmosphere lingering as she sliced through it. Leaving everyone behind her, Vegeta with his now very much alive comrades, Goku and the rest of the gang, she knew things would change, but now. Now she was unsure of the next move forward in the games or her relationship, would he go back into space? Reclaim his thrown that he used to always say? Or would they have now another guest at Capsule?

  
She couldn’t help but become lost in deep thought as she made each step down the hall, tiny pats against the stone floor as she didn’t notice the presence behind her, not until she felt a breath on her neck and a hand gripping her arm. Blood running cold as she was slammed up against the wall, staring into the eyes of one of the other contestants, the same cold deep set emerald eyes that gave her the creeps earlier, her breath hitching as his leg wedged itself between hers, skirt parting as his hand gripped at her neck the other bracing against the wall next to her face. Her blue eyes widening as she froze, her fight or flight gone. No longer hearing the voice in her head either, “Hey! Let go of me you creep!”

  
Her struggling seemed to amuse him once her courage set back in, hand gripping tighter around her throat as she seized, his knee raising up to where she could no longer stand on her tip toes, his knee grinding up against her pelvis, her anger getting ready to boil over in screams. Mouth parting as she attempted to gain a little speck of air to fill her lungs.

  
“Now Bulma, there is no need to scream. I only wish to ask a question.” His voice froze her to where her fight instinct kicked in, wanting to get out of the situation as she felt his one hand leave the wall, grazing her bare arm as it made its way to pin her wrists to the wall, face moving closer to hers, “Now. Tell me who you are.”

  
“B-Bulm…Bulma. That’s it.”

  
“No. I know your human name you bitch; I want to know your God name. Who the fuck are you?” His lips grazing her cheek as she turned her head his tongue darting out to taste her skin, holding back the tears as she felt his hand move from her neck down her torso, snagging slightly at the small gold chain gathered between her bosom.

  
‘Bulma, don’t…stay calm.’ That voice again, she wanted so bad to know who it was, why this person was so intrigued that he would attempt to fondle her in a way to gain an answer that even she wasn’t privy too. ‘Bulma, hold on for me a little longer.’

  
“I said my name is Bulma you asshole. Now fucking let me go now.” Her voice getting stronger as she felt a surge of strength run threw her veins, turning her head slightly as she got a chance to bite at his cheek, the metallic taste of blood staining her tongue as she was dropped hard to the ground, eyes captivated by the man now in front of her, cursing and hollering as she stood up, running down the hall as fast as she could, throwing open any doors in front of her as she heard the cursing behind her, feet taking her further away as she made her way to her room, throwing open the door before slamming it behind her, locking it as she slid down it, tears officially falling from her face.

  
“What is going on?” she questioned, hoping for another voice, but was let down as all she could hear around her was silence. And within that silence she fell over, curling into herself as she just cried until exhaustion hit, blackness claimed her as she felt alone.


End file.
